


Don't Mind, No Not Yet

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim have a kind of agreement, an understanding if you will. It’s something that they’ve done for a while but can’t really remember agreeing to do, because now about twice a week Jason will stumble in to his apartment after his patrol to find Tim sat on his sofa wrapped in one of Jason’s hoodies with takeout boxes scattered around the table in front of the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind, No Not Yet

\---

Jason and Tim have a kind of agreement, an understanding if you will. It’s something that they’ve done for a while but can’t really remember agreeing to do, because now about twice a week Jason will stumble in to his apartment after his patrol to find Tim sat on his sofa wrapped in one of Jason’s hoodies with takeout boxes scattered around the table in front of the sofa.

Sometimes Tim cooks and Jason can’t help the warm glow that makes his cheeks flush as he ducks his way in to his bathroom to shower at the thought of Tim spending time to do that for him, or the smile that wants to crawl on to his face when he sees Tim pull the too big hoodie tighter around him. 

But when they’re done, Jason still warm from his shower and take out boxes still scattered around the table as Tim grabs at them, throwing the empty’s in the bin Jason will either drag the smaller boy down on to the sofa with him to watch crappy late night/early morning TV with him.

But other times, other times Tim sways just slightly on his feet and hell let Jason pull him back in to his bedroom so they can collapse together and wrap themselves in blankets and each other.

Jason really wasn’t sure when it started, he wasn’t sure when that was okay, but he didn’t mind, he wasn’t going to fight it.

And if seeing Tim in his too big clothes with tired eyes and sleep ruffled hair made him want to kiss the younger boy, well, he wasn’t complaining about that either. 

\---


End file.
